


A Survivor's Revenge

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Apocalypse, Ass-Kicking, Beating, Blood, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Gen, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Murder, Past Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Punching, Shooting Guns, Stabbing, Throat Biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Nora takes revenge on Kellogg in a very vicious way.
Relationships: Dogmeat & Sole Survivor (Fallout), Female Sole Survivor & Nick Valentine
Kudos: 4





	A Survivor's Revenge

"I don't need a gun to kill you... You son of a bitch."

Nora moved towards Kellogg slowly, her movement slightly pained due to being shot in the leg. She reached into her vest and drew a small switchblade, flipping the blade. Kellogg raised his revolver and went to pull the trigger, a sudden scream escaping his throat when he felt a bullet strike his wrist.

"What're you gonna do to me? Stab me, pfeh... Now you get it, this world changes you, brings out who you really are." Kellogg clutched at his bleeding wrist and stared up at the woman, his teeth gritting in pain. He knew he was going to die, he could see the murder plain in her eyes.

"No. That'd be too quick." Nora flipped the knife in her hand and suddenly brought it down into Kellogg's shoulder, breaking through his shirt and skin. She kneeled down and grabbed his jaw, wrenching the knife out of his shoulder before dragging it over his already scarred face.

Nora tossed the knife away and glanced back, staring at Nick. "Take Dogmeat out of the room, Nick. I need a moment with this bastard..." She gave a grateful smile when the synth left the room with the German Shepherd before turning back to Kellogg, Nora stood suddenly and dragged the man with her before slugging him in the stomach. When he fell she began kicking him in the side, causing the man to roll over onto his back with a groan of pain.

Her foot lifted and slammed down onto his face, her heel grinding into his nose, breaking it. She lifted her foot and began kicking Kellogg in the side of the head, listening to his groans of pain and protest.

"Get up!" She hollered, dragging him to his feet. He swung at her and his braced fist struck her jaw, Kellogg spit out a bit of blood and smiled, watching as she straightened up after the punch.

"What're you waiting for, do something!" He sneered, grabbing Nora by the arms before pulling her against him. His eyes suddenly widened when he felt her teeth sink into his throat, a gurgle escaping as she pulled back, spitting the flesh. Kellogg fell to his knees with a gurgle of pain, sinking to the side slowly as his blood stained his shirt.

"That's better than you deserve..." Nora turned and made her way towards the exit as Kellogg stared at her retreating form.


End file.
